Smutember 2017 - Day 22, kink, Hiccstrid
by nautiscarader
Summary: Turns out Vikings have a mile high club of their own.


It happened during one of her first flights. Astrid was still trying to get used to riding the beast, when a slightly callous bit of Stormfly's skin accidentally brushed part of her body that only her fingers touched so far, nearly causing her to crash into a nearby house, since her dragon wasn't used to her rider jolting and crying out of nowhere. And then, against her better reason, she tried finding the spot again, though she nearly immediately retracted, as a powerful dissonance stormed in Astrid's mind. It felt wrong, borderline illegal (not to mention dangerous) to seek pleasure while flying a flipping dragon.

Saddles, designed by Hiccup, that soon became a norm, changed that, although it never fully silenced the bizarre, forbidden adrenaline rush Astrid felt when she was dashing through the air, while a lewd, almost vulgar sexual delight was mixing with the thrill of the flight.

Hiccup, of course, has to mess everything up by growing a few inches, turning from the scrawny, goofy guy into a handsome man Astrid fell in love with. Suddenly, when they were flying side by side, she was desperate to find that ridge, hidden underneath the thick leather, while thinking about his moderately muscular, and yet so alluring body. While in flight, where their positions changed within seconds, the moves of her hips were imperceptible to her boyfriend, who was none the wiser about the fantasies Astrid was having, while keeping both hands securely on the harness.

And then, the fantasies became reality. During one of their flights alone, they landed on a tall, secluded rock, covered in grass and moss, and made love, crossing the boundaries and several social norms in one afternoon. The island, known only to them, became a frequent place of their travels from now on; they would tell their dragons to either fly around, or land on a rocky beach at the base of the stack, if they didn't want them to observe them having sex.

It was during one of those flights, when Astrid confessed Hiccup about her slightly dirty fetish of hers. Sitting in his arms, Astrid couldn't properly see his face, though soon she realised that Hiccup was not only not disgusted by it, but deeply approved it. He passed her the harness, and leaned his head over her shoulder, whispering her subtle hints how to steer Toothless, while his hands embraced her torso, one cupping her breast, and one sliding underneath her skirt.

By giving Astrid control over his dragon, Hiccup added a new layer to her kink; suddenly, she was not in control of her body, and all the pleasure it was going to get. Somewhere, deep inside of her, Astrid knew that Hiccup must have a backup plan, just in case she would start writhing, plummeting them both to their death, but the fact that she had to remain cool and restrain herself from just succumbing to Hiccup's caresses multiplied her experience thousandfold.

She couldn't close her eyes either, like she did many times when Hiccup was performing his foreplay, and she suddenly understood what carnal torture has she inadvertently got herself into. Kneading her breasts through the thick layer of her clothes was not enough for Hiccup, and his hand darted underneath it, trying to undo the wrappings around her bosom. Astrid hoped his fingers would detect the silk-like material she decided to wear, after she bought it from Johann the Trader a week ago. Astrid might not like the typical girly dresses, but what she wore underneath her warrior outfit, was a completely different matter, reserved only for her boyfriend alone.

Whether Hiccup appreciated her efforts she would never knew, as he already freed her breasts with his skilful fingers, and begun properly caressing them, all the while his slightly rough face brushed her neck, peppering it with kisses. His other hand had much few problems getting into her sex; neither the warm leggings she wore underneath her skirt, nor her panties, made from the same delicate material as the bra, was no match for the hungry Viking engineer. Astrid let out a sharp moan when his fingertips brushed her opening, though she immediately closed her mouth, pretending to Toothless it was a cough. Astrid imagined this is how difficult making love must be for couples with children. She wasn't completely sure how Toothless would react if he understood what they were doing (and if he understood it at all), but she knew if there was one sure give-away, it would be her voice.

People often said that one cannot pat their head and rub their belly, signifying that hands always, somehow, work in unison. Hiccup, however, was a clear exception to this rule, caressing her breasts in widely different manner to her sex. From the top of her opening, he moved further down, sliding the tip of her finger into her, gently rubbing the very edge of her lower lips. A tip became a whole one, one became two, and before she knew it, she was bouncing up and down on his awkwardly twisted hand, performing quite possibly the most dangerous sexual act any human has ever done.

Fingers, kisses, and his low, husky groans drove Astrid mad, and soon her breaths became shorter and more erratic, as she tried concealing the moans she desperately wanted to cry out. Finally, it was enough; lost in pleasure, she threw her head back, closed her eyes, and begun chanting his name, blissfully unaware about the rest of the world, preparing for a mind-shattering orgasm.

\- Yes, Hiccup, yes!

\- Aaaand we're landing. That was a fun trip, wasn't it? - Hiccup suddenly said, yanked his hands from underneath her clothes, and grabbed Toothless' harness back.

Before she could protest, or even understood what's going on around her, she felt a sharp pull when Toothless veered down, flying straight to the island they were looking for. No sooner their feet touched the ground, Astrid pushed Hiccup to the ground, straddled him, and begun working on the knots, untying his pants, while simultaneously delivering punches to his chest.

\- You knew very well how close I was...

\- Of course I was, milady. - Hiccup replied stoically - This is why I told Toothless to circle the island until you would be just ready to burst.

\- What?! - she roared, his words causing her to cease her work temporarily, out of pure astonishment.

\- Well, I was still in control of his tail, wasn't I? - he kept explaining - The harness doesn't do much to him, anyway, I can tell him what to do with just a few kicks to his sides.

If the unspent Astrid was furious before, she was down right livid now, frantically working on Hiccup's suit. She finally undid the belt and pulled down his pants, revealing his throbbing hard cock. In a series of few, clumsy, curses-filled moves, she ripped her warm undergarments, forgetting about all the troubles she went through with her sexy panties, and unceremoniously impaled herself on his length, welcoming him in her soaking wet pussy. Before he could do a single move, Astrid pinned Hiccup's hands to the ground with her own, just in case he would like to topple her, and give her another long and sensual session of love making. Oh, no, she needed him here and now.

\- Alright, mister. - she sneered - Now I'm in charge, and maybe, just maybe I won't do to you what you did to me...

\- And what if I'd like that, milady?

Astrid cursed under her breath about his cocky response and begun furiously moving her hips and down, riding the snarky dragon rider, wondering if she really would be able to refuse herself the delightful warmth of his release.

High above in the air, Toothless thought that human mating rituals were really fucking weird.


End file.
